1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigeration system for a vehicle including a passenger motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a vapor compression refrigeration system that distributes coolant to remote locations in a vehicle for cooling specific stations. Other aspects of the invention include portable compartments including expandable compartments for docking to the refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigeration of items in a vehicle such as a passenger automobile has traditionally been accomplished by the use of portable insulated coolers. It is known to incorporate cooling units within such portable coolers, and to connect such portable coolers to an automobile air conditioning system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,006 describes a portable cooler having a cooling unit disposed centrally within the cooler and connectable to an automobile air conditioner by way of quick connect/disconnect couplings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,510 discloses a portable cooler containing a eutectic fluid and immersed heat exchange coils in its walls. The exchange coils can be coupled by way of quick connect/disconnect couplings to the automobile air conditioning system, which has lines extending from the air conditioner to the trunk of the vehicle where the cooler is removably disposed.
It is also known to provide refrigerated compartments in vehicles with portable boxes for storage and transport of items to be refrigerated, such as food or beverages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,718 discloses one such device with a refrigerating unit and a separate cold air compartment that is activated when a portable storage box is received in the cold air compartment. Refrigeration is provided, apart from the vehicle air conditioning system, by a vapor compression device, an adsorption device or a bimetal Peltier device, also sometimes known as a thermoelectric cooling element.
There are limitations to the foregoing systems, however. Those devices relying upon the vehicle air conditioning system for coolant require the vehicle engine to be running. Moreover, the coolant normally found in vehicle air conditioning systems is toxic. Thermoelectric devices have limited capacity and are inefficient.